Character Submit!
by Be-ICONic-13
Summary: Exactly what the title says. Submit your character to be in my story :
1. Chapter 1

Ok… I wanna write a new story!(: I will try and finish my other one soon… I am going to need at least 5 characters, but I will accept more! I will put up a deadline later. When I Choose the characters, I will post a summary for the story, too.

A few things first:

-Be creative! Have fun with it. I don't want any characters I've seen before.

-I will accept characters from ALL cabins _except _Artemis and Hera.

-Be detailed. I don't want anything like "Short hair" if that's not too much to ask.

I think that's it, besides fill out my form…

**On to the FORM!(:-**

Name(first, middle is optional, last):

Nickname(optional):

Age:

Godly Parent:

Mortal Parent:

Family:

History:

Personality:

Hair:

Eyes:

Skin:

Height:

Clothing Preferences:

Casual-

Formal-

Build(thin, muscular, etc,):

Weapons:

Powers:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Romance(if so, explain what type of person):

**My character:**

Name(first, middle is optional, last): Serena Noel Mara

Nickname(optional): -

Age: 15

Godly Parent: Poseidon

Mortal Parent: Emily Mara (deceased)

Family: Jace Mara, 22 (mortal)

History: Her mom met Poseidon on a cruise and spent most of her time with him. When she left she figured out she was pregnant with her second child. No matter how much she loved and cared for her child a tiny part of her was always resentful because Serena looked a lot like him. Her mom always looked for her father, where ever they were at and Jace raised Serena most of her life. Since she was basically obsessed with Poseidon, she had told Serena at an early age she was a half blood. One night when Serena was 11, her mom was looking for him and fell into the water and drowned. By then, Jace had just turned 18 and was able to look after his sister. He too knew she was a half blood and rarely let her go anywhere herself in fear of the monsters finding her. The one time he did, she was 13. She was walking to the park a couple blocks away, and ran into a Fury. Luckily, she fought back with a tree branch and barely got away.

Personality: She is very determined and brave. She likes to be in charge a lot of the time and is a leader. Serena is very stubborn when it comes to something she wants, but knows when to stop. She can be very sarcastic, but she's funny about it. She is a good friend and loves to be around most people. If somebody is making fun of her friends she'll stick up for them. She is hurt about her mom and rarely talks about her to anybody but her brother. That is one of the few secrets she keeps. She won't hold back on what she's feeling and she's bold. She has a temper.

Hair: long black naturally wavy hair with natural brown highlights that reaches her waist.

Eyes: bright electric blue with sea green mixed in framed with thick dark eyelashes

Skin: fair skin, but tans easy

Height: 5'3"

Clothing Preferences:

Casual- jeans and a camp t-shirt or hoodie

Formal- a floral skirt with a camisole and cardigan with flats

Build(thin, muscular, etc,): thin yet curvy

Weapons: Disguised as a necklace with a single pearl in a locket, when you open the locket it turns into a sword

Powers: can control all water

Likes: dancing, swimming, training, hanging out with friends, reading, music, riding Pegasus

Dislikes: bullies, seafood, most scary movies, heights, monsters (they get annoying), fake people, drama

Strengths: sword fighting, riding Pegasus, quick thinking

Weaknesses: making plans, archery, trusting people too easily

Romance(if so, explain what type of person): yes and with somebody funny but serious at times that knows how to be fun and protect her. Somebody that trusts her.

Alright that's my character! Hope you guys will submit some characters too(:

-Serena3 (haha yes i used my own name :P )


	2. Chapter 2

Ok. I think I have all the characters I need! Butttt I will except more! Especially guys! I have 12 girls and only 5 guys! I also need bad demi-gods! Pleaaaasseeee submit more!

Here are the names of the authors that have submitted I have accepted so far:

Cotix14 - both of them(:

my heart is yours

NoelAnderson (my middle name is Noel! Lol)

BeMineForever6000

Believe . Love . Laugh

dolphinxxgirlxx

Jumpshot25

socrgrl14 - both(:

movies798

Labyrinth-Designer

Junebert

CharmyXcream14

shadowboy8456

Vipergirl02

And of course my character(:

That's it! So I'm guessing you wanna hear the summary of the story, right? Well, here's the problem. I'm stuck in between two, so I've decided to have you guys choose which one you like best! Plus, I don't have names for them either, so tell me if you have any ideas!

Summary 1:

It's a couple years in the future and the second Great Prophecy never happened. Except something else did. Chiron had gone missing. With no leadership, (except Mr. D. but does he really count?) the half-bloods have to go search for him with Mr. D. and Percy making sure the camp goes all right. It's up to them to make sure everything turns back to normal, and figure out what happened. Along the way, they figure out some secrets they were never told, and betrayals they never saw coming.

Summary 2:

After the second Great Prophecy everything turned back to normal, or as normal as it could be. But, again the gods stopped talking to them, except for good reason this time. A demi-god (will be chosen later on) had a dream where their parent told them what was going on, against Zeus's orders. All the gods were slowly fading away like Pan did, and they only knew of one way to cure it. It includes going to the oldest places known to the gods, being in danger almost the whole time, and retrieving what is needed. So of course the demi-gods set out on a quest to bring the gods back to their full power. It also will include secrets and betrayals like the other story.

Ok, so there are the summaries! They sounded better in my head… they were kind of hard to explain! Haha(: so please review with a character or opinion on which story I should write! The first story would be shorter than the other, and the second one would be longer with maybe a sequel, it all depends. So don't forgot to tell me or I can't start this story!

~Serena(:

P.S. Anybody like Cody Simpson? I've had his Evenings in London on repeat the whole time I was writing this! Hahah(:


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note at the bottom. I'd read it if I were you("**

**Disclaimer for everything I write: these characters are not mine (alright one is and others are made up) but everything else belongs to Rick Riordan sadly.**

_************************************PROLOGUE******************************************_

As I stood on Mount Olympus I couldn't help but think: _What is going to happen? Will we all live? _I guess that only way to find out was to walk forward into the middle of the battle. And that's exactly what I did.

Hold up, I'm getting ahead of myself. I should probably start from the beginning of this story if you want to understand what's happening now. My name's Serena, and I was once a normal kid, ya know. I didn't believe in gods, or monsters for that matter. Hell, if somebody told me the gods were disappearing, I would've asked them what they were smoking. But no, not now. All that has changed. I believe in everything I just stated, and even more I didn't think was possible or existed.

You see, when I was younger my mom told me I was a demigod. I didn't believe her whatsoever so I just ignored what she tried to tell me. Unfortunately, that got me nowhere. A couple years ago, I was attacked by a Fury. Luckily, I got away, but I was sent to Camp Half-Blood. That's where I've spent my past two years, after becoming a year round camper. My dad's Poseidon, so I was pretty lucky not getting discovered before I did.

These past few years have been great, but lately I've noticed something was a little off. The gods started contacting less and less. They don't contact us very much anyways, but this had me worried. What got me even more worried was I didn't have any dreams. Any normal demigod would be happy about that, but I just wanted to know what was going on! So, I guess you can tell I wasn't very surprised when we got the news. The gods were disappearing. And only us demigods could help. I got myself prepared for a long and dangerous journey.

**A/N**

**Ok so I know that was extremely short after the long time you've waited for it , but I've been busy! I've had school (this years gone by way to fast… anyone wanna guess what grade im in? lol), and I put my story i'm supposed to be writing at the moment aside so I could do this!(: **

**I may not update as often as you all would look, or as often as I would like, but I'll try at least once every two weeks! Also, I'm going to Chicago in less than two weeks so I may get delayed.**

**Anyone wanna know anything exciting…? Ok probably not exciting for you, but it was for me! I got to Meet Vinny Castronovo from The ICONic Boyz! So he's not one anymore but who cares!**

**Hahah xo Serena(:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Quick Authors Note!**

Hey guys! So sorry for not updating! I've been really busy, its kinda hard to believe. Between my dog dying, to my bird dying, to getting an extremely hyper puppy, to a new bird (we just got him today! Haha), to dance almost ever day cause its now competition season, to track everyday (but the seasons over now!), to tons of homework (its state testing week. Ew.) its been hard to update. BUT GOOD NEWS! During class the other day I wrote a chapter! Yay! It should be up anytime this week, probably Friday or Saturday! So look out for it! And I know some of you talk to me about updating, but if any of you have a twitter and have a questions its much easier to reach me there since its on my phone (ICONiacSerena. Im a fan girl ;p haha) oh, and before I forgoet! fan fiction got mad at me and sent me a message saying my story wasn't valid. (it's a character submit rule thing) so I will upload this chapter onto the Character Submit AND put it on a different story "Fading Away" so look out and thanks for being patient with me!

Xox, Serena


	5. Chapter 5

"We have to do something!"

"No! We don't even know if anythings wrong!"

"Well obviously something is!"

There were shouts from all over the room to be heard. I stayed quiet while my brother, Marcus, grumbled next to me and pushed his black hair out of his eyes. Of course he thought we had to do something, but wouldn't speak up.

"Everyone! Quiet! Shelbie had the dream, I think we should let her decide what we're gonna do!" I yelled exasperatedly.

We were in a council meeting and everything was going awry. We were trying to decide if we should send out groups for a quest or not. It was Shelbie (Aphrodite cabin leader), Ted (Apollo cabin leader), Kat (Hades), Jaquelyn (Hermes), Psyche (Hepheastus), Connor (Hestia... He's a special case), Lindsay (Athena), Rain (Zeus), and Marcus and I for Poseidon. We were both allowed because there's only two of us in our cabin, so what's the point of choosing a leader?

"Go ahead, Shelbie. Tell us what to do. " Kat sneered at her.

"Lay off, Kat." Ted retorted.

I flashed him a smile which he returned. Shelbie was one of my best friends, I'm not going to let someone be rude to her.

Shelbie flipped her long, straight blonde hair behind her and stood up as her bright green eyes looked around.

-Hold up. Before I go any farther, let me tell you Shelbie isn't your stereotypical Aphrodite kid. She actually has a brain in her head and knows how to use it. There's a reason why for this, but we're not to that part in the story yet. -

"Well, in my dream I didn't really talk to anyone. I just saw Hestia fade, and soon after Khione. Now, I heard the other gods talking about this, too. They don't want to help the more minor gods, and they don't think it's going to happen to them. So, they don't want to tell us, but we do need to help them. Maybe we could do some sort of a secret quest?" she said.

I slowly nodded and saw some other people agree.

"Alright, well who's going to go on this 'secret' quest?" Marcus asked curiously.

"We should probably wait for Chiron to join us, then decide. Or we could go get a prophecy. " Linds answered.

"Let's go to the Oracle. That ought to tell us what to do. " Jaquelyn, otherwise known as Jack, added.

Chiron walked in at that exact moment and stood at the head of the table we were gathered around.

"Shelbie, dear, I'm guessing you told them?" he asked.

"Yes, we're deciding what to do now. "

"Ah... And you've decided to get a prophecy?"

We all mumbled our "Yes".

"Well, I believe what we are facing is the next Great Prophecy. So, I brought this. "

Chiron said as he pulled out a rolled piece of paper.

Shelbie unrolled it and read it aloud:

"15 children will have to disband

The date of Olympus rests in their hands

Retrieve the components that are the key

To set the Olympian gods free

And discover the secrets hidden deep

You've been delivered the next Great Prophecy. "

**A/N**

**I know its pretty short but again ive been busy! Sorry again ): please review and favorite! :D**


End file.
